


The Lucky Ones

by myjuniverse



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, One-Sided Love, Rico Blanco, a bit angst, imagine dk singing your universe JUST IMAGINE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:34:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23714473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myjuniverse/pseuds/myjuniverse
Summary: Maybe in another universe we'll be each other's lucky ones.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Reader, Lee Seokmin | DK/Reader, Lee Seokmin | DK/Yoon Jeonghan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	The Lucky Ones

As a college student, Seokmin has been living off an allowance his parents have been giving him. However, it is not enough. He can easily ask his parents for more, however he's too shy to ask. It's not that they'll be mad or they have nothing to give him, it’s just he feels that he’s not in a position to demand more. So, right now, he's been part timing as a singer in a bar in Cubao. The pay's not that much, but just enough to cover his other expenses, especially his thesis.

One the night that he's scheduled to sing, he saw this girl he's been crushing on since forever. He saw her during freshman orientation, right then and there he’s already smitten by her. When he told his friends about her, they urged him to court her before he lost his chance. He didn’t listen to them, citing that it’s too early to do it, and besides it was just a happy crush for him. But boy, he wished he really listend to his friends at that time.

When he finally had the guts to confess to her, he saw her with their college senior. They were holding hands while wallking. And that’s how he realized that he blew off his chance when the universe has been giving him hints.

And two years had passed, it’s still her. He’s still in love with her. 

He’s been trying his best to avoid her and his boyfriend, so far he’s successful. However, luck wasn’t on his side that night when he saw her again, sitting at the table not far from the stage. And to make the matters worse, he’s with Seungcheol, that college senior.

He wanted to run. However, he needs to suck it up bacause he's technically working, and it is a taboo to mix your personal issues with work.

~

He saw his manager walking towards him while he’s resting after singing three sets of songs. There’s only two reasons why his manager’s walking towards him: it’s either he messed up on stage or someone’s requesting a song. He hoped it’s not the latter.

Luck's not on his side.

“Seokmin, you see that table over there? The guy’s one of my best pals and he’s wondering if he can request a song?” Jeonghan asked. 

Jeonghan’s been pertaining to their table, and apparently, he’s friends with Seungcheol. 

“Uh, sure. What song?” Seokmin said. He’s kind of surprised that he managed to ask Jeonghan calmly when his insides are the opposite.

“Your Universe. It was sung by Ri--”

“Rico Blanco.” he finished.

“Yes, I know the song. Noted. I’ll sing it last,” Seokmin said. He didn’t even wait for Jeonghan’s response and just hurriedly walked back again on stage.

~

“Good evening again, people. I’m back again to serenade you while you guys are chilling and having a good time. Do you guys know Rico Blanco? Yes? Well then, I must say that your taste is impeccable.”

“I’ll be singing this song that generated confusion among fans, not because of the song itself, but because of the title. I mean, are they for real?” Seokmin finished as the song played through the system.

_Am I real?_  
_Do the words I speak before you make feel_  
_That the love I've got for you will see no ending?_  
_Well if you look into my eyes then you should know_  
_That you have nothing here to doubt nothing to fear_

Seokmin can feel his virtual tears rolling. How he wished to have said what he really felt for her when he had a chance. 

_The world would die and everything may lie_  
_Still you shouldn't cry_  
_'Cause time may pass_  
_But longer than it'll last_  
_I'll be by your side_

He’s been singing his heart out while thinking of her. He’d been dedicating a number of songs to her, but of course, she doens’t have any idea. He doesn’t have any courage to do so. He’s content that he can watch her from afar, silently celebrating with her when she successfully pulled off their report during one of their classes. Leaving a handkerchief and a box of cookies on her seat when he saw her crying behind the school theatre one time. 

It's just his way to remind her that she’s not alone. 

After he finished the song, his eyes immediately landed on her. He’s hoping that she’s watching him as he sings, hoping that maybe she got the message. But her eyes are on Seungcheol only. As if they’re the only ones in the room.

“For the last song tonight, this was requested by someone. I think this is their theme song? And yes, this is another Rico Blanco song, though technically the other one was from Rivermaya,” Seokmin tried to explain. He’s that kind of worked up when it comes to his favorite bands.

_Tell me something, when the rain falls on my face_  
_how do you quickly replace it with a golden summer smile?_

He first saw her during freshman orientation. He was wandering alone inside the auditorium, with his earphones on, when she saw her. She was smiling, laughing at whatever her companion was saying. Even when the program started, he’s only looking at her. Screw the orientation, he thought. She’s much more worth it than the program. 

The second time he saw her again was when he was running along the hallway because he’s running late for one of his classes at that time. He forgot that he had classes on that day, and was reminded by his roommate when he told him. By the time he arrived, everyone was looking at him. What he didn’t expect was his muse. The class was in some sort of introducing themselves, and he thanked the heavens that he’ll finally learn her name. When it was his turn, his professor was kind of reprimanding him for being late, and his classmates were laughing at him. He didn’t care though. His mind was on her, and her laugh. For him it was the most beautiful laugh that he ever heard.

They finally became acquaintances when they were paired together for a class report. That’s when he learned her likes and dislikes. She likes it when he’s not late for one of their meetings. She doesn’t like the iced coffee Seokmin bought for her, citing that she’ll immediately feel sleepy when she drinks it. 

Those cute things about her are what made Seokmin realized that he’d fallen deeply for her.

_I don't think that you even realize_  
_The joy you make me feel when i'm inside_  
_Your universe_

_You hold me like I'm the one who's precious,_  
_I hate to break it to you but it's just the other way around_  
_You can thank your stars all you want but i'll always be the lucky one_

The song may be their theme song, but this song always reminded him of her. When he first saw her, this song was the one playing through his earphones. He also introduced the song to her during one of their meetings, and he was glad that she really liked it. 

“Seoks, why do you love that song so much? I mean, no offense, I also like the song but it seems that whenever that song is playing your smile goes from 20 to 100,” she asked him one time.

Seokmin wanted to say that it’s because of her but he found himself saying “I like the song because it reminded me of someone. And also, it was sung by Rico Blanco, one of my favorite singers”. 

When he was sure about his feelings for her, he decided that he'd confess to her at their college fair. He wanted it to be special as she deserves it.

That day. He went to the music booth just to request them to play the song. They denied him at first, because apparently thry need to play 20 songs before his request. But they relented to him when he told them the reason.

“I will be confessing to someone now. It is a matter of life and death. And I’ll die if you guys won’t play that now,” Seokmin jokingly threatened them.

“Okay, freshman. Just make sure you’ll have a girlfriend today or else I’ll smack you,” Wonwoo, the one behind the music booth said.

As he walked towards the classroom where he’ll bring her to confess, he saw her. Not alone, but with Seungcheol. They’re hidden among the parked cars, but he can clearly see them kissing and making out, not caring if someone might have seen them.

  
He wanted to cry after he saw that, but his tears won’t come out. It’s as if his body was telling him that’ you blew your chance before, now suffer the consequences’.

~

After he finished the song, he left the stage immediately. He can't bear to witness the two kissing after the song ended. It hurts too much.

Seokmin didn't even bother telling Jeonghan that he's leaving. He’ll just inform him through text that he already left. 

He’s wandering around Cubao when he was hit with many realizations. 

What if he listened to his friends' advice? 

What if he courted her? 

Would they be together now? 

Would he be happy? 

Would they be happy?

He's also somehow thankful that this night happened. That she came, with his boyfriend. Somehow, he's thankful that for the first and last time, he got to sing the song he desperately wanted to sing in front of her for a long time.

He found himself hopeless about his situation. However, there's no one to blame but him.

He's somehow thankful that his boyfriend requested that song. At some point, he got to channel out what he really felt for her through that song. Somehow, he finally let go his feelings for her.

Maybe in another lifetime they'll meet again. Maybe in that lifetime, he'll finally have that courage to tell her what he really feels.

Maybe in that lifetime, they'll be each other's lucky ones.#

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, so this is my first attempt on posting a story on ao3 hehe. Just a quick story, when I first heard 'Your Universe' by Rico Blanco I immediately thought of Seokmin. idk, maybe because the song really fits him well and I kinda went on a rampage to my friends and just pestering them to listen to the song while imagining Seokmin singing it.
> 
> Well, if someone's reading this story then thank you very much haha
> 
> xoxo, myjuniverse


End file.
